princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiri Kamura
' 'Reiri Kamura' (嘉村令裡, Kamura Reiri) is a pure-blooded vampire, who w alks freely under the sun and goes to Hiro's school, of which she's seen as an idol there. She used to live in an abandoned church until it was burned down by other vampires after she opposed Kiniski, and helped a werewolf-- Riza Wildman-- in his castle to save Hiro Hiyorimi, on the orders of princess Lillianne, after Reiri was hand-cuffed together with Riza. Appearance Reiri is a alluring and beautiful Vampire. She is always seen wearing a dark blue and/or black sailor fuku (with the exception of chapter 47, whe n she was years into the future-- she wore a corset over a white button-down shirt, a long dark skirt with a slit up the right leg, high heels, black tights, a shawl, dark lipstick, and a black choker tied in a bow). Her appearance does somewhat look vampiric, with long black hair down to her waist, blood red eyes, and her Vampire fangs are visible. Personality She is quite clever as shown when she and Hime are the first to understand the situation. She is often seen smiling and she is quite playful as shown by she teasing Hiro, much to Riza's annoyance. She hate ocean,river and lake like all of the Vampire as stated by her and her almost drowning in a lake. She also seem to have a guilty conscience when she abandon Hime and the other,which is not common for Vampire. She also love the blood of virgins, girls, and cute guys. She also speak in a playful tone as a music note is often shown when she is happy. She too can be angry,as shown when she became handcuffed with Riza after Riza lost the keys. Plot When Reiri first appeared, she is apparently the idol of the school. She first talk to Hiro and zipps up his open fly. She then ask him what is his name. While walking away, she fell saying the cursed sun shone on her. She then call Hiro to the top of the school building at night. Riza arrives then get into a fight with Reiri but is too late. Reiri has already seduced Hiro by sucking his blood. She turn Hiro into a vampire, trying to use him to get Hime's blood. After escaping Riza, Reiri go back to sleep inside her coffin. Moments later, Hime opens the coffin, much to the surprise of Reiri. Hime let the vampire-Hire bite her in order to turn into a temporary vampire to find Reiri. She also states that the blood of a phoenix is stronger than a vampre and was able to overpower the enslaving effect of a vampire bite. Hime place a white ash stake on Reiri's chest, ready to kill her, which led Reiri into admitting defeat and saying that it's wouldn't be so bad getting killed by Hime. Hime spared her and took some of Reiri's blood to cure Hiro. (In the anime, she tried to get Hime's blood by seducing Hiro and turning him into a vampire so he could invite her into the mansion. She then battled Hime, and, when thinking she had the upper hand, lowered her guard and was captured by Flandre. She was then given two options by Hime: serve her or die. Reiri then decided to serve her.) After five day,Reiri is shown back at school and licking Hiro's neck to the amazement (and jealousy) of other students, telling Hiro that they should play together another night. Relationships Hiro Hiyorimi Main Article: Hiro Hiyorimi She first seduce him when she is trying to get Hime's blood.After the incident,she is shown licking Hiro's neck,saying they should play again another night.She is then constantly teasing Hiro after she got closer to Hime's company. Hime Main Article: Hime She call her Hime-sama after losing to Hime.She help Hime during their battle with Gilliam and Hime seem not to mind her free-loading in her mansion. Riza Wildman Main Article: Riza Wildman The first time they meet they started fighting.Their relationship have gotten better after Kiniski's incident although Reiri still call Riza dog and bitch. Flandre Main Article: Flandre Sherwood Main Article: Sherwood Zeppeli Main Article: Zeppeli Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Strengths As a pureblooded vampire, she is stronger than most vampires, and doesn't have as many weakenesses as some of the other vampires. She is also quite adapted at hand-to-hand combat, during which she delivers davastating kicks. Reiri can also fly. Her strength level is not shown clearly, although: in the anime she has being shown being able to resist Riza shoving her with ease; in the manga she was able to pin down Sledge in flight and stand toe-to-toe against pure-blood werewolves; in the OVA she ripped a Truedarkwalker in two (vertically). She also has mind-controlling powers (it only work against weak opponents). Reiri can talk to bats and order them to spy for her. She also has a Familiar bat. She can turn herself into a flock of bats, and regenerate. She appearantly knows German. Weaknesses Although Reiri is a pure-blooded vampire and isn't repulsed by garlic, crosses or sunlight, she still is afraid of water and can be killed by driving a white ash stake through her heart. Also barriers set up by devine beings (such as the evil gods) repels her. Category:Vampire Category:Characters